The Prickly Pair/Transcript
(Open up on Nice and Friendly Corners) Peck: Looks to be a fine day for fishin', First Mate Toby. Fishing poles ready? Toby: Yep. Peck: Life vest securely fastened? Toby: One prickle-proof life vest for this cactus. Peck: Then, oars up. And row! Toby: Aye-aye, Captain Peck. (Toby rows and Peck uses his fishing pole) Callie: (giggles) What are you fellers up to today? Toby: We're practicing for our Best Buddy Fishing Trip! The Prairie Dogs: Their Best Buddy Fishing Trip Toby: We're goin' to Lake Whacchalookie to catch Old Big Fins! Callie: Well, that sounds like a whole heap of fun. Toby: Yeah. I can't wait to go fishing with my best buddy, Peck. (his prickles touch Peck's life vest, deflating it, and Peck goes flying in the air) Peck: (screams) Toby: Sorry, Peck. I'm a pokey cowpoke. You know, prickly-prickly. Peck: That's okay, buddy. I'll just slap on a patch and blow it back up. (Peck pushes the pump) Toby: Wow! Look at you go, Peck. Girl: Excuse me. Can any of you tell me where to find the train station? Toby: (gasps) Girl: I'm wantin' to catch the train to Junctionville. Callie: Howdy, partner. The station is just over yonder, but the train doesn't leave for two hours. Girl: Two hours? Oh, my, that's quite a wait. Callie: Well, there's plenty to do in Nice and Friendly Corners. Bunnies: (simultaneously) Hello, sheriff./Hi. Callie: And everyone here is real nice and friendly. Girl: (laughs) Sounds like I'm waitin' in the right town. My name's Polly May by the way. Callie: I'm Sheriff Callie. Polly May: Oh, sorry, sheriff. I shouldn't shake hands. We porcupines are kinda, you know, prickly-prickly. Toby: (chuckles) Hey! That's what I always say! Peck: There. Good as new. (again, his life vest is deflated and he flies around in the air) Polly May: Sorry. Guess my prickles popped you. Peck: Don't worry. I got another patch in my hat. Toby: Jeepers, Polly May. You really are prickly. Just like me. Polly May: You're prickly. I'm prickly. Toby: You're a porcupine. I'm a cactus. Polly May/Toby: We're both prickly. (Song: I Found a Prickly Pal) Toby and Polly May: When you've got prickles, Life's a tricky thing Polly May: You pop balloons You poke your friends Toby: Yeah, I'm the prickle king Polly May: A porcupine's an animal Toby: A cactus is a plant Polly May and Toby: But we can still be prickly pals Who's to say we can't? Toby: You're all full of prickles Polly May: You've got prickles too It feels real good to hold your hand Toby: I'd like to dance with you Toby: Well, I'm a pokey cowpoke Polly May: And I'm a prickly gal Toby: It looks like after all this time, Polly May: I found a prickly pal Toby and Polly May: It looks like after all this time, I found a prickly pal (Peck's life vest deflates) Peck: (sighs) Toby: You know, Polly May, since you've got a couple of hours before your train leaves, you wanna play with us? Polly May: I'd love to! Toby: Great! Come on, Peck! Let's go! Peck: But we're not done practicing for the Best Buddy Fishing Trip! (cut to Polly May and Toby) (The two prickly friends are throwing popcorn at each other.) Polly May: (laughs) Toby: (laughs) Polly May: (laughs) I've never had so much fun being prickly before! I feel like a Christmas tree! (laughs) Toby: Decorated with the most delicious ornaments ever! Popcorn. (laughs) Peck: That looks like fun. Toby: Oh, it is. Here, Peck. Catch! (throws popcorn at Peck) Oh, sorry Peck. I forgot you're not prickly. Polly May: Like us. (Polly May and Toby laugh) Toby: Yeah. You two wanna do somethin' else? Polly May: Sure! More prickly stuff! (Polly May and Toby laugh) Peck: I was thinkin' about fishin'. (walks away, sighs) (cut to the desert) Toby: Oh! I know! Let's run through this field of cotton-ball bushes! Polly May: Yeah! The cotton-balls will stick to our prickles! (Polly May and Toby laugh) Peck: Oh, wait for me on account of I'm Toby's best buddy! (Polly May and Toby run through the bushes and laughs) Toby: We look like snowballs. Polly May: Yeah! We're big, cottony snowballs. Polly May and Toby: (rolls down the hill) Whee! Peck: Hey! Wait up! (bumps himself on the hill, grunts) Polly May and Toby: (laughs) Peck: (bumps himself on his way down the hill) Ouch! Ooh! Ouch! Ouchy! Ouch! Ouch! Oh! Ugh! Ouch! Oh! Toby: Did you see us, Peck? Did you see us roll down the hill like big, cottony snowballs? Peck: Uh, yeah, that was great. Toby: Come on, Polly May. I've got another idea for some prickly fun. You comin', Peck? Peck: I'm a-comin'. (cut to Farmer Stinky's barn) Peck: (to Farmer Stinky) Say, have you seen Toby and...? (Farmer Stinky points at where he seen Toby) Thanks. (Cut to Polly May and Toby. They're sticking onto the barn) Polly May: Dude, that was great. Let's do it again. Toby: Upside-down this time! (Polly May and Toby stick onto the barn) Polly May and Toby: Whee! (Toby laughs) Toby: Oh, being prickly is fun. Polly May: It's the best! I'm so glad to finally have a prickly pal! Toby: Me too. Oh, did you see that, Peck? We stuck to the barn. (laughs) Peck: I bet I can stick to the barn too. Watch this. (He hops off the pillow but falls off the barn and yells, groans) Toby: You okay, Peck? Peck: (groans) Never better. Polly May: You don't seem okay. Toby: Maybe, you should sit this one out. Peck: Yeah, sure. Good idea. (sighs) Just go on without me. (cut to Nice and Friendly Corners) Peck: Oh, Clementine. Toby's got a new buddy. He doesn't want an un-prickly woodpecker friend like me. Might as well face facts. The Best Buddy Fishing Trip just became the All By Myself Fishing Trip. The Prairie Dogs: Peck is feeling left out He's really feeling blue He thinks that he has lost his friend But that just isn't true Callie: Have fun on your fishing trip, Peck! Peck: I'll try. Callie: Hmm. Wonder what's got Peck so down. (cut to Peck in a boat by himself) Peck: (sighs) This Best Buddy Fishing Trip sure would be better if my best buddy was here. (cut to Polly May and Toby) Toby: You're gonna love fishing with Peck. Not only is he my best buddy, he's a great fisherman too. Polly May: I can't wait! Toby: Oh. Howdy, sheriff. Is Peck ready for our Best Buddy Fishing Trip? Callie: I reckon so. I saw him headin' out to the lake with his fishing poles. Toby: Oh, he must be waiting for us there. Let's go! He can't steer the boat without these oars. Callie: You mean he went out to the lake without any oars? I reckon I oughta come with you to make sure there's no trouble a-brewin'. (cut to Peck) Peck: (sighs, gets a fish biting his pole) Whoa! I got me a bite! (Old Big Fins yells) It's Ol' Big Fins! (gasps) I'm gonna need a bigger boat! (Old Big Fins pulls him around and he screams) WHOA!!! FISHY!!! WHOA!!! Toby: I don't see Peck anywhere. Polly May: Where do you suppose he could be? Peck: (getting pulled by Old Big Fins) Help! Toby: There he is! Callie: Sweet sassafras! He got Ol' Big Fins! Or Ol' Big Fins got him! Hold on, Peck! Peck: Whoa, fishy! Callie: (grunts while pulling rope) Toby! Throw me the oars! (Callie surfs across the oars) Polly May: That fish sure is strong! Peck: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Callie: I'm a-comin', Peck! Peck: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Callie: (gasps, gets flown into the air and loses the oars) Peck: Help! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! (Callie gets in the boat) Peck: Oh, howdy, sheriff. Callie: Howdy, deputy. I thought I'd help with a little catch and release. (grabs onto Ol' Big Fins) Yee-haw! (chuckles) Whoa, Big Fins! Whoa, boy! Toby: (laughs) Yeah! Way to go, sheriff! Polly May: Ride that fishy! Callie: There you go, big fella! You're free! (grabs onto the tree) Peck: Whoo! Thanks, sheriff! Callie: You're right welcome, deputy. Toby: Peck, are you all right? Peck: (sighs) I'm all wet, that's for sure. Toby: Well, why'd you go fishin' without me? Peck: Well, 'cause, I saw how much fun you were havin' with your new prickly pal, and didn't think you'd want to spend time with an un-prickly woodpecker no more. Polly May: I guess we did just play prickly games. Toby: Aw, I didn't mean to leave you out, Peck. You and me are best buddies. We'll always be. Peck: Even without prickles? Toby: Of course. Peck: Well, hearing that makes this deputy one happy bird. The Prairie Dogs: Peck is one happy bird (train whistles nearby) Polly May: There's my train. (cut to the train station) Polly May: I'm so happy I met you, Toby. Toby: Me too, Polly May. I'll come visit you in Junctionville real soon. Polly May: And maybe, when I visit again, you, me, and Peck can do something fun. Something we all like to do. Callie: Now, that's a mighty fine idea, Polly May. Peck: Yep. Sounds fine as feathers. (train whistles) Callie: Bye. Peck: See you later. Take care. Polly May: I'll visit soon. Toby: (to Polly May) Bye. (to Peck) Well, Peck, you ready to go on our Best Buddy Fishing Trip? Peck: Heh heh! I think I've had enough fishin' for today. Let's say we head to Ella's and have ourselves a Best Buddy glass of milk. Toby: Great idea, best buddy. (Toby's prickles touch Peck) Peck: Ow. Toby: Great idea. Peck: (Toby's prickles keep touching him) Ouch! Oh! Ouch! Oh! Ugh! Ugh! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:T